dont_starve_gamefandomcom_vi-20200214-history
Văn Minh Cổ Đại
, , |Appearance = Hunched over and Bug-like |Downfall = Overuse of , leading to their destruction via the |Row 1 title = Appearance |Row 1 info = Hunched over and Bug-like |Row 2 title = Creations |Row 2 info = , , |Row 3 title = Downfall |Row 3 info = Overuse of , leading to their destruction via the }} Văn Minh Cổ Đại '''từng là nền văn minh đầy tự hào của một giống người thông minh, đã tự tiêu diệt chính mình do lạm dụng Đèn Ác Mộng, thứ tạo ra chu kì giải phóng ma thuật và có thể đã mang Sinh Vật Ảo Ảnh góp phần đẩy nó thành Tàn Tích. Đây là nền văn minh đã chế tạo ra Quái Đồng Hồ, thứ có thể thấy quanh các '''Quân Khu, có thể họ đã sử dụng chúng như những người lính máy. Maxwell đã phát hiện và nhận nuôi chúng tại nhà riêng của mình. Chúng có thể là một phần tôn giáo vì Đài Giả Khoa Cổ Đại được Maxwell tin là nơi mà mọi người đều tôn thờ. Một vài vật dụng ma thuật được tạo mẫu ở Đài Giả Khoa cho thấy họ rất điêu luyện trong việc sử dụng ma thuật vì họ có thể dùng những chiếc gậy để triệu hồi các vì sao, để dịch chuyển ở quãng đường ngắn, để làm giáp có thể tạo ra một trường lực chống đỡ. Nhưng người cổ đại dường như đã tích lũy một lượng lớn của cải, bao gồm những vật liệu rất hiếm vào ngày nay, Thulecite, như nhiều tạo phẩm khác của họ đã được tạo nên hoàn toàn bởi nó, được trang trí hoặc trao đổi với vật liệu này. Người cổ đại có lẽ cũng đã có một đội quân mạnh vì những tàn dư của họ có rất nhiều chi tiết máy. Họ cũng được bảo vệ bởi những Quản Thần mạnh mẽ, tuy nhiên sức mạnh đấy cũng không giúp gì nhiều trong việc chống lại các Sinh Vật Ảo Ảnh và bị biến thành con quái vật ở mê cung sâu dưới Tàn Tích. Sau khi dân tộc này bị tuyệt diệt, tất cả nhưng gì còn lại là công nghệ, thánh tích và sau tất cả là sự lạm quyền của sinh vật ảo ảnh và Chu Kỳ Ác Mộng. Bên Lề *Những người cổ đại đã sử dụng điện năng ở một vài dạng vì các thánh tích của họ rơi Dây Điện Mòn khi bị phá. *The ancients have a few similarities to the Dwemer from The Elder Scrolls series, due to the fact they had their own types of stone or metal used, were technologically advanced and left only their work. *Mặc dù có thể kết luận rất ít về ngoại hình của người cổ đại, Tượng Pháp Sư cho thấy họ có thể là loài giáp xác, cới một bộ vỏ có những gai nhô dễ nhìn ở lưng giống Armadillidiidae (bọ Pill bug, bọ viên nhộng), thêm vào đó, trong Chu Kỳ Ác Mộng, những gai nhọn nhô lên có thể tìm thấy ở cả Tượng Đầu và Tượng Pháp Sư, điều này cho thấy họ có thể có khả năng kéo dài gai từ cơ thể của mình khi giận dữ hoặc để tự vệ. Gallery en:Ancient Civilization Thể_loại:Tri Thức